


The Special Things That I Compile

by NataliaWhite92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, tiny bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWhite92/pseuds/NataliaWhite92
Summary: Lena discovers Kara is Supergirl and Kara has to make it up to her.





	The Special Things That I Compile

Devastated. Betrayed. The knife sharp in her back and being ground in without mercy by the one person who was supposed to love her most. 

It’s been 17 days since Lena found out she was Supergirl. Since then, everything had changed.  
_________________________________________

She’s been dating Lena for six months now. Six months of waking up in the morning and being hit with this new reality that still seems too good to be true. Lena Luthor. Her best friend. The person she trusts more than anyone else outside of the family she created with the Danvers. But Lena’s not just her best friend anymore. She’s her… girlfriend. 

This too has been a recent development. The fates had had their fun with the two of them really. Kara had given Lena the key to her apartment after their last date. Their 58th date to be exact. 

She knows most people don’t keep track this far in and really her method for determining what is considered a date has become suspect considering Lena and her see each other everyday now, almost. They spend nights together; both innocently and in the throes of passion that last so long into the morning it would be silly for Lena to try to call herself a car. 

But the dates are different from their normal nights. Those nights when they are sitting on the couch watching movies that Lena has never had the chance to see growing up. 

Dates are the times where they leave their apartments and go to dinner, go exploring the city, go walk to the park hand in hand while Kara’s thumb taps rhythms on the soft bubble of skin below Lena’s own, those are the ones she still keeps track of.  
__________________________________________

Their last date had started at a food truck Jess told Lena in the early hours of an all-nighter. Lena and Jess had been forced into staying at the office when the backer for their new prototype pulled out at the last minute. Lena could have funded the research herself, but she had a sticking point about not wanting to conglomerate the market with solely Luthor paid for devices that people would gawk skeptically at even if their created intention was to help. By partnering with other companies it deflected some of the bias that people were thus far unwilling to leave behind. 

Lena had called Kara apologizing profusely for canceling their date to the exhibition dinner on the water that was meant to raise money for restoration. Kara tried to assuage her worries; she really did understand and would never hold against Lena her need to make this company she never even wanted work. She had told her she loved her, still reveling in the privilege of getting to say it, and set out to get Lena and Jess something to eat. 

Kara was in the elevator with bags stuffed to the brim of big belly burger, vegetarian for Jess, when she heard the crash. She wasn’t one to use her powers casually, well not anymore because some things she learned can’t be unseen, but she lowered her glasses and peered up to the top most office in time to see Lena raise her arm to throw the stapler from her desk against a wall; the remains of a phone already broken and scattered in the corner. Jess stopped her before Kara finished the reach to pry open the elevator doors and superspeed up to the office. 

“Lena, take a pill and have some chill. We have other people we can still call,” Jess says, her professional demeanor slipping as the hours of the night lengthen. 

“But that was our best chance of keeping it within National City and they didn’t even let me complete our pitch before hanging up. I don’t want it to come down to asking Bruce or one of my school acquaintances for help that they will just give because they have too much money.” 

Kara watches her tuck the strand of hair that had escaped from her tight bun behind her ear with a shaking hand. And then proceed to glare at her hand for doing it in the first place. Kara doesn’t even realize the elevator has stopped until the doors pop open and she gets a little cross-eyed at being able to see without using her x-ray vision. 

She knocks on the door, and hears the inhale of both women as she peaks her head in. Jess’s shoulders relax instantaneously and she moves away from her boss and friend toward the couch. No longer needing to stand sentinel now that Kara is there. Kara hands off her bag of a veggie burger, extra seasoned waffle fries, and a vanilla swirl milkshake with two squirts strawberry and one mint. An abomination in Kara’s eyes, who never thought she would turn down any incarnation of ice cream but she’s officially been proven wrong. As Jess sits and starts in on her meal Kara smiles at the woman she loves in front of her sitting so ramrod straight Kara worries about her spine snapping like a too tight marionette. 

“Sugar plum, is there anything I can do to help you?” Kara greets, ignoring the snort that comes from behind her. Normally she wouldn’t be calling Lena ridiculous nicknames with other people around but the slight blush that colors Lena’s cheeks as her lips try to resist pulling into a smile is worth all the teasing Jess will be dolling out for weeks, if not months. 

Lena loses the battle and laughter fills the office. Kara moves toward her and places a kiss to Lena’s forehead as she leans against her torso. Lena rubs her face back and forth against the material of Kara’s sweater, her body still shaking with the after effects of release. Kara lets her nuzzle and pets her hair, finally daring a look at Jess who is very intentionally looking at her food and muttering about damn lesbians oscillating back and forth between varying levels of insanity. 

They all sit down and share a meal, Kara watching the food fuel not only Lena’s body but her mind as it starts to spin with the next steps of her plan. She kisses her goodbye, only daring to take an extra two instead of their usual seven because there really are only so many comments she can ignore from Jess in one night and leaves them to their plotting. Jess calls after her to branch out her take out orders next time and suggests the food truck which brings Kara to the next part of her tangled jumble of memories.  
__________________________________________

Their date to the taco truck had happened three weeks later, and while the food was amazing and Jess was 100 percent correct, not that Kara was going to tell her anytime soon after the sugar plum incident, it’s not the food that sticks in Kara’s mind as she remembers. 

They had gotten their orders and decided the night was warm enough to take a walk around the part of the city that was constantly in a state of rebuilding, checking out the new construction and the shops that had opened. So much money, a large amount coming from L-Corp’s anonymous donations, had been put into funding locally owned shops in the section of the city that was deemed previously undesirable. And through Lena’s and other corporations efforts that was turning around. Now their were people moving into the neighborhoods again, the yards were filled with children running around and playing games, the shops were starting to turn profits and more people were taking note of the style of living that got away from mass produced identical copies of things and instead favor uniqueness. There was a long way to go but the first few steps had been made. 

Kara watches Lena take in the soft colors of the store fronts, the smiles of the people exiting and showing off what they had found, the waving of shop owners as she and Kara pass that make Lena blush and jerk her hand quickly back at them. Lena would never personally take credit for what she has done but still some people knew and showed their appreciation with food and goods that Lena accepts gratefully through tears and sneaking money into pockets like a magician. 

Kara loves seeing her so happy, so proud. When she barely escapes walking into a pole Lena laughs and suggests they sit for a while. They find a bench overlooking the shops in the cul de sac and just people watch; something they both enjoy doing but rarely have time for. They make up stories for people who pass them by, this one is having an illicit affair with that one because when they brushed by each other there was a look that lasted too long. This little boy is going to grow up to be a fireman because he won’t stop fiddling with a hydrant. The shop owner from the corner bakery is, in their mind, a secret decendent of royalty and that’s why she never charges for her product when anyone who’s hunger is larger than their wallet comes to her shop. She bakes because it makes her happy, not because she needs the money they surmise. Kara watches Lena’s mind make a note of all the people who come and receive free food and knows the woman will never have to worry about falling into the red. 

She plays with Lena’s fingers, the pads of hers knocking little patterns into the back of Lena’s hand and closes her eyes. She’s been waiting a long time, a week maybe, to ask Lena to be her girlfriend and sitting here, surrounded by the good that Lena has put into the world seems like the perfect moment. 

“Lena,” she starts, calling gently to get her attention. 

“Yes darling?” She squeezes Kara’s hand but doesn’t look at her yet, her eyes following a pair of young girls, teenagers maybe, who are walking hand in hand. One of the girls has her head thrown back in laughter and the other is blushing profusely as she watches the darker haired girl laugh with hearts in her eyes. 

“Do you want to maybe… I mean only if you really want to… it’s just I thought…” 

When Lena does turn toward her there is still warmth in her eyes and a soft smile on her face. She is so beautiful Kara can’t continue. Her eyes, the deep pools of green that are beyond her ability to name the exact color of in any of the many languages she knows. Her nose, so perfect for booping, dusted with red from the rays of sun falling on her fair skin. Her jaw line, sharp enough to slice Kara wide open even through her impenetrable skin, the same one she can’t stop from kissing over and over because it makes Lena giggle. This woman in front of her, this soft cuddly woman who could take on the world if given a chance. This woman who took a chance on Kara that she thanks Rao for every single day. This woman who is looking more and more concerned as Kara still hasn’t said anything. 

“Kara, you know you can ask me anything,” she says, her hand climbing up Kara’s bicep in a way Kara knows is supposed to be comforting but is not helping with her racing heart and thoughts. She brings Lena’s knuckles to her lips and kisses them before linking their fingers again. 

“Do you think you would want to be my girlfriend maybe?” She hears her voice continue to rise with each word until the last one is all but squeaked out of her. She lets out the gust of air that almost freezes the bush at the back of the bench and quickly checks to see if Lena noticed. 

That’s when she sees Lena has frozen in a way very different than the leaves of the shrub behind them. 

“Lena…” she squeezes her hand but to no avail. Lena continues to stare at her, a little crinkle appearing in her forehead and Kara suddenly understands why everyone always likes poking hers. She files the thought away for later though because now is not the time. Lena still hasn’t said anything but Kara’s starting to worry. 

When she tries to pull her hand out of Lena’s the other woman comes to life. Her eyes refocus and she pulls Kara’s hand to her chest, cradling it as Kara watches Lena’s brain reboot itself. Kara holds her breath, has no idea what’s about to happen, but Lena laughing at her was not anywhere on her list of possibilities. She goes through the emotions of confusion, cycling back to worry, and then she can’t help the hurt that crowds in. 

Lena notices and cuts herself off mid chortle. 

“No, Kara no. Please don’t be sad darling,” she pulls Kara toward her, and Kara goes willingly. She didn’t expect Lena to reject her but maybe she just isn’t ready. And that’s okay, she’s fine. And Lena’s kissing her face now and telling her she’s ridiculous and wait. 

“What?” Kara says, pulling back just a little so Lena has to detach herself from near Kara’s ear because that’s really distracting and she feels like she’s missed something important. 

“Kara, we’ve been going out for six months now. You didn’t realize we were already girlfriends?” 

“Um…” 

“Kara, we spend more nights together than not.” 

“Yeah…” 

“You have a key to my apartment.” 

“For emergencies…” 

“I introduced you as my girlfriend at the gala a week ago.” 

“But it’s just an expression.” 

Lena starts laughing again but this time Kara realizes it’s not at the idea, but the fact that apparently they had been girlfriends for an indeterminate amount of time and she had failed to realize it. She starts laughing along with Lena and they both end up clutching their stomachs and starting up again any time they catch sight of each other’s faces. 

That night when she drops Lena off at her apartment, she has an early conference call and needs to actually sleep and “not that kind of sleep Kara”, she hands her the lanyard she had bought with the key to her own apartment dangling at the end. Lena giggles into their goodnight kisses and Kara flies home dopey happy grin taking over her face. 

That’s where the real problem started. That key, that innocuous little key that Kara had thought was such a good idea until it wasn’t.  
_________________________________________

It was just a couple days after their date that Lena chooses to surprise Kara when a meeting gets cancelled and she knows her to be home. 

Kara has an interview later with a councilman who is helping her with her current story but besides that her day is free, barring any supergirl emergencies of course. But until then she is taking the free time to get some cleaning done around her apartment that she had gotten vastly behind on. She happens to notice a stain on the ceiling, probably from some adventure in cooking, and she happens to grab a bottle of cleaner and a rag and float up to really go at the stain. And she happens to be doing so when Lena’s key turns in the door. Kara, assuming it was Alex though she hadn’t remembered her mentioning she was going to come over, doesn’t bother coming down because she has almost gotten all of the pesky spaghetti sauce off. It isn’t until she hears the gasp and the clatter of fallen coffee that she realizes her mistake and falls to the ground. 

She looks at Lena from the floor of her apartment, dumbstruck and also realizing the spiderwebbing of a crack in the hardwood that she would have a hard time explaining to her landlord. Maybe Alex will help her, but now she needs to deal with the immediate problem which is her girlfriend, not the time to celebrate!, in front of her mouth still open and coffee spreading across her expensive looking heels. 

“Lena?” Kara ventures closer to her, watching for signs of upset on her face. But she doesn’t see any hurt, instead she is met with something that looks vaguely like excitement? That can’t be right. 

“I fucking knew it!” Lena yells and that little foot stomp she does that ends up splattering the fallen coffee around a little more, Kara is weak for the adorableness of it even if it doesn’t match the sentiment Lena is going for. Kara schools her face and walks the last couple feet toward her now scowling girlfriend. Not cute, she reminds herself, be serious. 

“You knew what?” Kara asks, tilting her head in a show of innocence that has Lena’s face filling quickly with anger and Kara stepping back instinctively. 

“Don’t you even try that Kara Danvers! You know exactly what I’m talking about!” Foot stamp, Kara smiling, Lena glaring, Lena smiling. It all happens very quickly but then she’s launching herself at Kara who catches her easily, if not a little confusedly, and directing them both over to the couch as Lena’s mouth connects with her neck in a way that super strength or not almost has her tripping and dropping Lena. Luckily they make it to the couch before Lena really starts attacking her with a vengeance. It’s all Kara can do to keep breathing and let her have her way. 

Hands ripping buttons, gripping skin. Tongues battling, but giving in to the inevitable. Marks attempted and words whispered into the shell of Kara’s ear about “that’s why the hickeys never lasted,” and “you’ll have to make this up to me,” and waiting for Kara to agree before she continues. Kara is desperate enough to say yes. 

17 days later she wonders if it was worth it now that the “Supergirl clause” has wormed its way into her life. 17 days of Kara making it up to Lena in all the ways she imagined, and many she never had.  
_________________________________________

They had talked a little about it, very little though, because every time the subject would come up Lena would call “Supergirl clause” and ask Kara, oh so sweetly, to go get her a croissant from Paris, sushi from Japan, or dim sum from Hong Kong. 

Kara had been all over the city looking for a lost earring back, because apparently this one was very different from all other backs of earrings. 

She had been forced to sit through scary movies that even her best pout couldn’t get her out of; though that one she didn’t mind as much because she could burrow her fear into Lena who felt so bad after that Kara got extra cuddles for days and no “Supergirl clauses” evoked. 

Unfortunately it didn’t last and since then Lena had asked her to run errands, and pick up dry cleaning, to deliver last minute proposals somehow missed by the currier, and retrieve phone chargers from random corners of their apartments. 

All of this was well and good, Kara had superpowers after all and watching the smirk and raised eyebrow every time Lena came up with a new idea was worth the feeling of being messed with. 

Plus sometimes they were funny. Lena had gotten into the habit of dropping things all the time. She would be entering the apartment and drop her laptop bag, knowing Kara would grab it before it hit the ground. She tossed keys dramatically past tables and smirked as Kara zipped around catching them, laughing and calling her resemblance to a golden retriever remarkable. She dropped coffee cups and then proceeded to toss many more pieces of cutlery around seeing if Kara could manage them all. Kara did, thank you very much, and had fun doing it. 

But this time, this time Lena had gone too far. 

They were sitting in Kara’s apartment watching a documentary about squids, Lena already knew most of the information but was still enjoying it and Kara loved watching all the colors and the squish. It was a normal evening, their dinner had come from Italy and China this time because Lena had been feeling peckish for a certain kind of pizza that only ever was made correctly in Naples and Kara needed some potstickers while she was on that side of the world. They had talked about their days, even smooched a little while they waited for their movie to load from the queue. All in all, Kara was feeling pretty good about everything. Until she came back from the bathroom and saw that the open carton of potstickers was empty and Lena was staring intently at the screen. 

“Lena…” Kara tries, she really does but this is too much even for her. She knows she should have told her girlfriend about her identity. She knows that Lena had already all but figured it out and Kara was just being lazy and avoiding a potential fight. She knows she is in the wrong but some things cross the line. 

“Yes darling?” Lena says, looking at her with a face schooled of emotion, eyes widened and not breaking contact. 

“Where’s my potsticker Lena?” Kara has approached the couch and is now standing over her girlfriend, hands on her hips and not a glimpse of her usually joking attitude showing through. 

“Supergirl clause,” Lena says back, standing so she is closer to the same height as Kara, though without her heels she would be better off just standing on the couch proper. 

“No you don’t! Not this time Lena. Did you… did you really do it?” Kara is hoping for a denial, for an explanation, for Lena to pull the last potsticker from behind her back and erase this whole terrible episode and move on. She does none of these things. She opens her mouth and starts to speak and that’s when the stone drops in Kara’s stomach. She knows that smell, that combination of saltiness and rich spices blending with the pork that had been marinated to perfection. Kara knows it’s not a joke, that Lena actually did this to her and she has to sit down. 

Devastated. Betrayed. Awash in a sea of hurt where nothing can reach her and the waves keep crashing against her. Lena, her Lena, the love of her heart and her soul. She can’t. 

She stands back up in front of Lena again and this time she won't back down, she will call an end to these “Supergirl clauses” because enough is enough. 

“No Lena! You can’t do this. You can send me around the world looking for a shoe or a paperclip and I will do it willingly. Hide your charger and pretend you can’t find it, fine! I love hide and seek. I will cool your coffee and heat your leftovers but how could you not know this was too far? I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, if you would have let me I would have explained that I wanted to. That it was for your safety. That you already knew so I was being a coward about it! But every time I try you…” 

“Supergirl clause,” Lena says, calm as the night and not having moved an inch as Kara’s tirade had her pacing a circle around the coffee table and gesturing wildly. Kara pulls up short, looking at her far too unnerved girlfriend and stopping. 

“What did you just say?” Kara asks, waiting. 

“Supergirl clause darling. I need you to do something for me.” 

Kara’s shoulders slump. She feels utterly and truly defeated because she knows that if Lena doesn’t actually let her explain, if they don’t talk about this then it’s going to spell out disaster for their relationship. Maybe that’s what Lena wants, maybe she is just getting in some small jabs before they cut their losses. She doesn’t really believe it, the idea actually makes her stomach turn because it’s so preposterous, but she’s still reeling and things don’t make sense all over the place. 

“What would you like?” Kara asks, playing with her feet and twitching her fingers in anticipation for flight. 

But Lena doesn’t speak, she doesn’t move for so long that curiosity gets the better of Kara and she raises her head enough to look back toward the couch. On a plate in front of Lena is the potsticker, a tiny bit taken from the end of it and the faintest print of lipstick left behind. The same lipstick that adorns the lips of her beloved, which are pulled into a giant grin large enough to cause the appearance of the dimple in her cheek. 

Kara walks toward her as if she was in a dream. She feels kind of like she’s floating right now and doesn’t know what to trust. She sees the potsticker, she sees Lena smiling, but she is still running on too many other emotions that by the time she reaches Lena she pushes the plate aside and pulls her into a hug. 

Kara hears the plate clatter to the ground, this time not moving a muscle to get it. She holds Lena tight against her and waits for her to return the hug, which she does. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s torso and burrows herself closer, humming a little when Kara lays her head atop Lena’s and takes a deep breath. 

“I knew you were Supergirl Kara, and I’m not angry that you didn’t tell me,” Lena whispers against her chest. Softly spoken and floating toward Kara as she works to remain in the moment after going through the roller coaster of the angst of her own making the last half an hour. 

“You’re not?” 

“I never was,” Lena assures her, rubbing her hands up and down Kara’s back, her nails digging in enough for Kara to feel the comforting pattern. 

“Then why all of this? Why the ‘Supergirl clauses’?” 

She feels Lena shrug beneath her and pulls back enough to look down into her eyes, the eyes she loves so much. The eyes that can be both mischievous and soft at the same time. The eyes that are currently filled with mirth and displaying the little lines in the corners that Kara adores. 

“It was fun, and you didn’t tell me to stop,” Lena tells her. Seemingly to have thought out this rational answer Kara didn’t know when but as much as she knows Lena she knows she would have prepared for the end of this little… experiment. 

“Lena… you… for fun… what… LENA!” Kara is trying so hard not to laugh, to remain annoyed. To keep from breaking but she knows it’s a matter of time because of course this is how Lena chooses to get back at her. 

“You said I had to make it up to you!” 

Lena shrugs again and her hands travel up to Kara’s neck to start playing with the little hairs at the base of her skull and Kara knows it’s done. She’s not angry. She knows Lena isn’t either. But she still reserves the right to pout for another five minutes before she officially gives in. 

“Kiss me,” Lena says on the breath between their lips. She is as close as she can be with their clothes still on and she’s raised herself again until she is just below Kara, mouths aligned and her perfect red lips waiting barely opened for Kara to meet them. 

“No,” Kara says petulantly, staring at the wall behind Lena and not at the mole that extending her neck has exposed. Nope, she’s not looking at that. 

“Kara, kiss me,” Lena demands, moving even closer until there is almost no space between their lips at all. 

Kara shakes her head back and forth and purses her own lips, but she can’t make her eyes obey her any longer and they fall on Lena, her eyes already shadowed and slightly blurring from such a close distance. Lena’s hands on her neck hold her in place, though they both know Kara could break the hold at any time. She doesn’t though and with Lena completely surrounding her there’s nowhere to go. She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head once more. 

“Supergirl clause,” Lena tries and before the second word is out of her mouth Kara lunges forward to kiss her. To push her mouth hard against Lena’s and grab onto her enough to pick her up and wait for Lena’s legs to wrap around her middle. She holds Lena against her and kisses her until they are gasping for breath. She kisses her when Lena pulls away and lets her head fall back taking giant gulps of air to fill her lungs and squeezing her thighs around Kara’s middle. She kisses her until there are marks down Lena’s chest and her shirt is opened enough for them to descend down her collarbone. She kisses her and laughs and tries to kiss her more until the laugh won’t be ignored and Lena joins in just because Kara can’t stop. 

Kara sits on the couch, with Lena still twining around her like a vine and kisses her neck, right atop the mole that broke her in the first place and then nuzzles into her neck until they have both stopped. 

“You know Lena, I think this time you’re going to have to make it up to me,” she says as she licks the strip of skin below Lena’s ear. When Lena doesn’t answer she grabs her earlobe between her teeth and bites down until Lena gasps and nods her head. Teeth biting their own mark into her kiss swollen bottom lip. 

Kara swipes her tongue out once more and is rewarded with the soft groan before she lays Lena down on her back atop the couch once again. She grasps both of Lena’s hands in hers and reaches them up above Lena’s head to grab onto the arm of the couch, squeezing them once before letting go. As she lowers herself over Lena’s prone body she starts sliding down until her legs are all but hanging off the other arm and she is keeping herself level by floating. She settles once she has gotten to just below Lena’s navel. She starts to push her shirt higher and looks up. Eyes locking with the once green ones above her that are almost completely eclipsed by blown pupils. Her chest, the parts Kara has exposed, is a combination of red and darkening bruises that Kara couldn’t wait to deepen when she makes her way back up her lover’s body. 

“Potsticker clause love, stay still now,” she says before pushing the shirt over the little bump of Lena’s stomach and getting her first taste of the soft skin beneath.

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write something fluffy and fun and this was the result. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at Nataliawhite92 if you are so inclined.


End file.
